Star Wars: Messing with Time
by Darth Siren
Summary: Galen Marek aka Starkiller is sent back to time to the Clone Wars and The Separatists are growing stronger and The Republic needs new allies and Galen found those allies will The Republic survive or will they get destroyed and turn into The Empire?


**_Authors Note:This Story has OC's from the book I am writingand This will only be a Star Wars Crossover and Star Wars belongs to LucasArts which belongs to Disney._**

 ** _1\. My Life Changed_** ** _Forever_**

 ** _Galen_**

I put a lightsaber near Vader's neck with the other raised in my other hand after defeating him. "You've taken everything from me!" I screamed. Vader was breathing loudly which sounded mechanical. "Your feelings for her...are not real.". He said. "They are real to me!" I yelled. "Wait!" Rahm Kota yelled. He was running towards us with rebel troopers.

"You want him dead as much as I do…" I said. "Yes, but not yet! Not until he's told us the Empire's secrets!" Kota said. "You want to take him prisoner?" I asked in disbelief. "To a hidden Rebel base where we can interrogate him, put him on trial for crimes against the true Republic. And then we'll execute him, to show the galaxy that we don't need to fear him any longer." Kota said determined. "If I let him live, he'll haunt me forever." I muttered.

"He is the only one who knows if Starkiller really survived. He can't tell you if he's dead." Kota said. I raise my lightsaber to strike Vader when I feel a pain in my chest. I fall to the ground and I see Vader and a figure with a black cloak who destroyed Kota and the rebels. "I lied when I told you that the Cloning process had not been perfected." said Vader. The cloaked figure put down his hood and I saw my face but with yellow eyes and pale skin.

"You have face your final test." said Vader. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" said the Sith Clone. "Take his starfighter. Scour the far reaches of the galaxy. Find the last of the rebels and destroy them." said Vader. "As you wish." said the Sith Clone. The Sith Clone walked away from Vader and looked at Juno for a few seconds and walked off. Vader then took my body to an escape pod and sent it to crash into the nearest star. Then there was a bright light before I passed out on the escape pod.

I woke up to a young girl with long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a lime green headband, lime green shirt, brown shorts, and black shoes. She was also wearing a flame necklace and a lightning bolt necklace and she had a cutlass made of bones on her back and it kept on dripping blood and a pistol on her hip. "You are hurt, did Henmark do this to you?" She asked. I looked at her confused " I don't know who that is." I said. "Where am i?" She was about to say something "Skarlet!" a man yelled. He has a black cloak and short brown hair and green eyes and a Claymore on his back. "What are you doing?" He asked. The young girl who must have been Skarlet looked angry at the man. "Uncle Connor, I'm trying to find out what happened to this guy." she said. The man who must have been her Uncle looked at me confused. "I've never seen him before." he said. "I think we should take him to Grandmaster." He started walking towards a hallway with Skarlet following him. "Hold on, where are you taking me and who is this Grandmaster." I said.

Connor smiled at me. "You will find out soon." We walked through the hallway and went into a Throne Room. There was a guy with a black robe on a pitch black throne with his hood on but i could tell he had short brown hair with Red eyes. His right hand was cybernetic and He looked like a Sith. The Grandmaster looked at me with curiosity. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Galen Marek also known as Starkiller. I am a Clone and the original's former master Darth Vader had cloned a Sith Clone who literally stabbed me in the back as i was about to kill Vader." I said.

It was now hard to tell what The Grandmaster was thinking. "You are on Earth it is a planet that The Galactic Republic nor The Sith Empire has found out about." I looked at him confused. "The Galactic Republic has been destroyed for over 18 years. I've never heard of a Sith Empire, there is only The Galactic Empire that i know of." He looked confused. "No Sith Empire? The Galactic Republic destroyed? Galactic Empire?" He muttered. "That's right, I forgot i'm over 4,000 years old." I was shocked and it looked like I wasn't the only one cause everyone else in the room looked shocked too. "You are how old?" yelled a boy that looked like Skarlet's twin.

The Grandmaster glaced at the boy then looked back to me. "What do you need?" he asked. "I need to get to Coruscant." I said. "How can we trust you?" He asked. "We can try the Nightmares" Connor suggested. The Grandmaster smiled at Connor. "Yes, The Nightmares." "What are the Nightmares?" I asked. "It will reveal the future to you and me and anyone i allow to see it and it could kill you if you can't handle it." he said. " Fine, go ahead." I sighed. A wire came out of the right sleeve of his robe. It went up to the back of my neck and shocked me and i blacked out.

I started to regain consciousness when i heard the breathing that haunt my dreams. "Vader." I said while activating my blue lightsabers. He didn't seem to hear me or see me and i noticed that my body looked like a ghost. Vader was walking until he walked into a room that had Starkiller the Sith Clone. Vader walked up to Starkiller "Did you get prepared?" Vader asked. " Yes, my master." he said. "We must hurry before we are late." A portal opened up and Vader and Starkiller walked through it.

Then the scene changed and I saw a Zabrak with yellow skin and black tattoos talking to another Zabrak with a ant-like lower body with red skin and black tattoos. I realized that I remember who these two were because Vader had made the original Starkiller learn about the sith from the past. The one with yellow skin was Savage Opress while the one with red skin is Darth Maul.

"You are the brother I've been searching for!" Savage said. "No! No! No! No!... No!" Maul snarled. "Yes, we are! We are brothers!" said Savage. "NO!" Maul yelled. He starts laughing insanely. "You... You don't know. You don't know ANYTHING! NEVER!" Maul said. "This is where you live? How long have you been here?" Savage asked. "Years, and years, and years... my chains are broken, the chains... the chains are the easy part. It's what goes on in here that's hard…" Maul said. Maul starts sobbing. "You have been lost, my brother. Do you remember who you are? Where you came from?" Savage asked. "Always remember I am fear, always remember I am hunter, always remember I am filth... always remember... I am nothing!" Maul said. "Your legs…" Savage said. "That scum, he took them from me! He took them!" Maul screamed "Who? Who took them?" Savage asked. "Jedi!... Jedi." Maul said. "You remember?" Savage asked. "Mercy, master... mercy is a lie. A delusion of the weak to make themselves strong. I ask not for mercy." Maul muttered to himself. "What? What is it? Brother, what are you saying?" Savage asked. Maul grabs Savage and pushed him against the wall. "... To the filth, to the grief... Jedi!"

Maul said while showing signs of sanity. "... Revenge. I must have revenge." Maul said.

Then the scene changed again and I saw a man with a white beard who must have been Count Dooku and a bald woman who must have been Asajj Ventress. Dooku looked at Ventress. "My master wants to meet us with a few others about our future plans on Coruscant." "I'm ready master." Ventress said. "Good, now we must hurry" Dooku said. "We wouldn't want to be late." They walked into an abandoned warehouse on Coruscant. They entered a room that had Vader, Starkiller, Savage, Maul with normal looking legs, and The Emperor. The Emperor looked at all of them "Good you are all here, we must change our plans if what i see will happen in the future is true." "What is changing, my lord?" Dooku asked.

"We will have new allies and new enemies and we must have a new army one stronger than the separatists." The Emperor gestures his hand to the dark corner of the room and two people walked into our view. They were humanoid people with black hair and sharp teeth one had red skin and another had white skin. The was with red skin walked forward and smirked at all of them. "Welcome, my name is Sauren and This is my Gensaur General Warum." Sauren said while pointing the white Gensaur who was Warum. "We are Gensaur an alien species from the planet Verruckten. Our powers depend on our skin color and We have venom and our blood is acidic." Sauren said. "When can i feast on human flesh it has been too long." Warum growled. Sauren smiled evilly. "Soon my friend soon." Sauren said.

"Well since you all met each other now, i have assignments for you all." The Emperor said. "Dooku and Ventress, you will go and gather all of the Separatist armies and take them to Verruckten we will need them for our army." The Emperor said. "Yes, my lord." Dooku and Ventress said simultaneously while bowing. They left the room after bowing. "Maul and Savage, you will become the leader of the Mandalorians by any means necessary and once that is done take the Mandalorian army to Verruckten they will become part of the Separatists." "Yes, Master" Maul and Savage said simultaneously. They left to go to Mandalore. "Vader and Starkiller, you will go back and bring The Empire's army. Bring the stormtroopers all of them and bring them back here and take the ships and the army to Verruckten. They will be part of the separatists." "As you wish" Vader and Starkiller said simultaneously. They left through a portal to get their army.

The Emperor looked at Sauren and Warum. "Both of you will go to Verruckten and look after the army while I'm here, soon we will control the entire galaxy." They all start laughing insanely. Then everything goes black again. When I finally woke up I saw I was back in the throne room and everyone looked concerned. "We must all go to Coruscant and find an abandoned warehouse to make into our assassin hideout and help out the Republic." The grandmaster said.

"Connor take your group and Galen with you to Coruscant" The grandmaster said. "We will leave immediately." Connor and 6 kids including Skarlet and her twin brother and a older woman started walking out of the room and I Started following them. While we were walking Connor looked at me "Before I forget my name is Connor Klinge and These are my kids Neko and Zah Klinge." said Connor while putting his hands on the shoulders of a girl and boy with brown hair. The boy ,Zah, had blue/green eyes and a purple headband, Purple T-shirt with a black unzipped hooded jacket, Black pants, and shoes with two Shamshirs, one made of steel-like ice and the other made of lightning.While the girl ,Neko, had blue eyes and a baby blue headband, Baby blue T-Shirt with black unzipped hooded jacket and ripped pants and shoes. She also had Dragon wings on her back and a Dragon tail and sharp teeth and she had a Katana.

"These two are my niece Skarlet Rennen and nephew Crimson Rennen." while putting his his hands on the shoulders of Skarlet and Skarlet's twin brother Crimson who had a blue headband, blue shirt and and brown shorts and black shoes. He had a Khopesh made of frozen blood on his back and a pistol and they both had a small fox on their shoulder. "This girl is Zah's girlfriend Kliene Schwarz and her older brother Erzengel Schwarz and This is my wife Bianca Klinge." said Connor while putting his hands on the shoulders of the girl ,Kliene, with curly brown hair and green/brown eyes and a black headband, black T-shirt, pants and shoes and a black Trench Coat and a katana made of steel-like ice and a pistol and the boy ,Erzengel, with brown hair and eyes and a red headband, black Trench Coat and a red T-shirt and black pants and shoes. He had Two Katanas, one with dark energy and the other with light energy and he had angel wings the left one is black and the right one is white. Then Connor put his arm around the woman ,Bianca, with brown hair and blue eyes who had a katana on her back.

They lead me to a ship and we got on and we went to Coruscant. We walked to the Jedi Temple after we got off the ship. It took awhile to get into the Temple but we managed to convince the guards to let us go into the Temple. We went to the Jedi Council Chambers after a while and after we got some help. We walked into the Jedi Council Chambers and They were in a meeting with two humans one with short orangish brown hair and a beard and another with kinda long curly brown hair and a orange Togruta with white tattoos and blue eyes. we seem to have caught everyone by surprise except a little green alien that i remember seeing on Dagobah back in my time. "Knew you were coming, I did. Waiting for you, I was." said the green alien.


End file.
